Unknowen Curse
by shelleykids aka Greeneyes
Summary: A responce to RoxieSnape a Saucy Ponytail Weasley meets Young emerald eyes Potter. HarryBill Watch what happens when Bill gets cursed, and what does it have to do with Harry? Please read and review MM,AU,Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer. Not mine ,but if JKR, were to give them away. We would all be in a fight trying to clam them.

This was betad by the wonderful Keikokin. She is the best.

Rating: Will be NC/ 17

Big time AU.

Response To TSS:

Challenge:

Harry and Bill romance.

Only rules:

No cutting, Dursley abuse, or suicide attempt of any kind.

Any sort of plot you're the author!

At least 15K, or more is better.. but 15K would be great!

A Bill/Harry fic. :P  
RoxieSnape

Part 1 of ?

""Tom, I have had it! You have come after me, year after year. It ends now!"" Pulling all the magic I could from around me, I could feel the powerful magic pulsating through my body, as I channeled all of it through Godric''s sword. It caused the gems imbedded in the hilt to glow with blinding intensity. With everything I had in me, I took one last lunge towards Tom Riddle, the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort. Tom''s red eyes widened in shock as the blade plunged through his black heart. With his dying breath, he cast one last spell that caused the wind to howl in my ears, and my body to be pulled into a purple and black swirling mass which formed behind me.

""What the hell was that?"" I murmured to myself as I shook my head trying to gather my thoughts. ''Where am I? It''s so dark and hot.'' Grabbing my wand from a hidden pocket in my dragon hide pants, I cast ""Lumos"", so I could look around. I appeared to be in some sort of cavern, on a little closer inspection I noticed it was not a cavern, but some type of room. The ground was hard, but had a layer of sand covering it. The walls from what I could see, were covered in a type of writing.

Walking around slowly, but with caution, I began looking for some sort of exit. ""What did you do to me now snake face? Just where did you send me?"" There was no exit that I could see. The room was fairly large, about the size of the Gryffindor common room.

""Harry, are you a wizard or a muggle?"" I exclaimed laughing at myself. Canceling the ""Lumos"" spell, I cleared my thoughts and pictured a small alcove that ran beside the Three Broomsticks. I willed my body to that spot. Nothing happened. I tried it again, still nothing. ""Why can''t I apparate? Maybe, I am just too tired right now. I do feel pretty worn out. I think I will rest for a little while and try again later."" Looking around I spotted a small stone. With a flick of my wand, I transfigured it into a small bed. Laying down for a small rest, it never even crossed my mind as I drifted off to sleep, that if I could transfigure a stone than I should have been able to apparate out of there.

BHBHBHBHBHBBHBBHBBHBHBHBHBHBBBBB

As everyone gathered in the great hall for the evening meal, talking and chattering to each other, Dumbledore called for silence.

""Now that I have your attention, has anyone seen Harry Potter, since this morning? When was the last time anyone saw him? Dumbledore questioned, giving a stern look in Hermione and Ron''s direction.

Heaving a sigh, Hermione stood to answer even though she could care less where Potter was. But she dared not say that out loud.

""The last time I saw Po……err, Harry was when he was having the final fitting done for his Graduation robes. That was only an hour or so ago. Why does it matter? It''s not like he went missing. I mean he is probably down in the kitchen.""

""Then it is just as I feared. Mrs. Granger, I will speak to you after dinner."" Turning his gaze around the hall, Dumbledore continued. ""Thank you all for your time. If you happen to see Mr. Potter, please send him to my office. Now enjoy your meal.""

Leaving the hall as fast as he could, without causing any alarm, Dumbledore rushed to the infirmary to check on one Severus Snape.

""Poppy?"" He called as soon as he entered. When she came bustling out of her office, he began with his questions in rapid succession.

""Has there been any change? Do you know what caused Severus to collapse yet? Can we revive him? What are the risks to him if we do?""  
""Slow down Albus, Severus is fine now. I just gave him a dreamless sleep potion, so you can''t wake him right now. As for what happened, he felt a back lash from his Dark Mark, but he did not know what caused it.""

""May I see his mark please?""

""I don''t see why not, follow me and I will take you to him.""

""Walking into the private room at the back of the infirmary, I quickly made my way over to the lone occupant of the room. Pushing up his left sleeve I let a whoop of joy escape, which startled Poppy so badly she jumped.

""What in the name of Merlin, Albus?"" She started to question.

""Look, it''s gone. The Dark Mark is gone. It''s not faded like it was the first time. It''s completely gone. Do you know what this means? Harry did it. The boy finely disposed of Voldemort once and for all!"" Albus exclaimed in excitement. I have to call a meeting of the Order, to let everyone know. Then we can start a search for Harry.""

""How can you be so sure it was Harry? And what do you mean find him?""

""Yesterday I got a report from my other spy that Voldemort was going to capture our Mr. Potter today while he was being fitted for his graduation robes. So I called Harry to my office to tell him. Harry then came up with a counter plan that would end the war before it started. But that is all I will tell you for now. We must let everyone know, so we can find Harry. As for that, he has yet to return from wherever Voldemort took him. I must take my leave for now. How long will Severus be sleeping? I want him to be at this meeting.""

""He should be up in about an hour, I should think. I only gave him a small dose,"" Poppy replied, with a large smile.

""Good, as soon as he is up I want you both in my office."" With that Dumbledore left to go speak with Miss Granger and set her straight about customs in the Wizarding world.

BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHHBHBHB

""Look out mate!"" Bill exclaimed in panic, as one of the walls around their dig started to collapse on his colleague. He rushed over to help him up, and to make sure Zack was ok.  
""Are you alright Zack, did you get hurt?"" Bill asked quickly, while placing stabilizing charms on the collapsing wall.

""I''m fine Bill, but I think I have had my fill with this dig. That''s three times now; I missed a curse or trap. I need a holiday."" Zack stated, with a throaty chuckle. Looking over to see how his spunky partner reacted to his statement.  
""Don''t do that, if you do I will have to finish this dig all by myself. You know, there is said to be a hidden room here. Don''t leave now. I just know the room is hidden under all these curses and traps,"" Bill said with his lips forming a pout. The slight bounce that he was doing, gave away his excitement of wanting to find that room.

""I am sorry mate, but I just need a break. We have already undone 27 curses and 12 traps, and I have no idea how many more. Look you are a fun partner, but I am too worn out, I need a break.""

""Okay, but I am going to find that room just you wait and see,"" Bill replied, sticking his tongue out in a teasing manner. ""Have a good holiday Zack and I will catch you when you''re back in tip top shape,"" laughing softly with a big smile on his face.

""Well if you''re sure your okay with my leaving, than I am out of here. Take care and I will see you when I get back,"" Zack replied, gathering up his supplies. With a wave he went to apparate, but it didn''t work. With a puzzled look on his face, he turned to Bill with a questioning look. ""What the hell, why didn''t it work?""

""I''m not sure, give me a minute."" Pulling his wand out, he checked the area for spells. ""Ahh, that''s the problem. Zack you will have to go back to where we came in. There are anti-apparation wards up, but they end or start not too far from there.""

""Thanks, I must be tired if I didn''t even think to check for something so simple. Well bye again Bill, and catch you later,"" he called out as he walked to the end of the wards.

""Looks like it''s just me now,"" Chuckling softly to himself, and raising his wand he started checking for curses and traps,pulling them down one by one. Just as he was about to quit for the day, he felt a missed curse fire and hit him. ""Well that was interesting, I don''t feel any different. I will have to check in with a medi-witch and get it looked after."" He mumbled.

""What is that? It looks to be some type of archway."" Walking over to it, and running scans looking for any more curses or traps, he found none. The only thing he found was an invisibility spell. The kind that only hides the other side, so any locking charms that could only be undone from this side as well and the anti-apparition wards, were invisible. Getting a little excited, thinking he found what he was looking for, Bill quickly cast the counter charms, so he could enter.

Bill blinked, and then blinked again. Lying on a bed, sleeping in the room was a man. He was dressed in tight grey/green dragon hide pants and a light gray silk shirt, with what appeared to be a dragon hide vest. Walking closer, to get a better look he sucked in his breath in appreciation. The man had strong looking legs and a nice round looking arse with semi-long black hair, pulled into a loose pony tail like his own. ""Well I should wake him up and find out who he is, it can''t be a good thing to be in here.

Walking slowly and with a lot of caution, he made his way over to the bed. ""Excuse me? Hello?""  
I called out, as the figure started to stir and roll over. With a better look at the mans face, I muffled a startled gasp.

Please R/R. I would like to know if this is any good.  
Thanks Shelley


	2. Chapter 2

**I am posting this in memory of my friend Greeneyes**

**May you RIP Shelley.**

This is her work I am just editing it and posting what she never got around to doing.

Part 2

With a soft moan I rolled over trying to gather my scatted thoughts. But at the sound of a stifled gasp my eyes snapped open. Quickly jumping in to a standing position with my wand drawn. I demanded in a terse voice.

"Who's there?" "Show yourself."

"Harry is that you, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Bill questioned with a bewildered tone to his voice.

"Your voice sounds familiar, but I can't see you very well. Where is here?"

"Well I know you haven't seen me in a few years, but is that anyway to treat your best friends brother?" He asked with a throaty chuckle. " But to answer your question, your in Egypt, but how did you get to be here?"

'Best friends brother, what?' "In Egypt, Bill, is that you?" I asked a smile tugging at my rose pink lips. As I walked towards the figure. 'Wow' Was my first thought, followed by 'Dam he's hot'. His hair was, from what I could see. A darker auburn, than the traditional Weasley red. It was pulled back into a loose pony tail, that trailed down his back. Just brushing the top of what appeared to be very tight faded jeans. He was a little taller than myself standing around 6ft. A deep tan that glowed with a sheen of sweat. They one thought that ran freely in my mind was 'Completely lick-able'.

"I sorry Bill, what did you say?" 'I better pull my mind out of the gutter, and pay attention.' A slight blush flushing across my olive skin.

Chuckling softly at the blatant way Harry, was checking me out. I took pity on him and repeated myself.

"That's ok Harry, I asked how you got here? Not just Egypt, but this room? Because I have got to tell you. If I had not been on a dig here, I do not know how you would have gotten out!" A worried look crossing his tanned face.

"Oh, I forgot all about what happened in all the confusion." Was the squealed reply, as he flung himself at Bill giving him a hug. That lingered a little longer then it should. Pulling away slightly, Harry continued is a excited voice.

"I did it! I finely did it! I destroyed old snake face, once and for all!" "That's how I came to be here. I just a plunged Godric's sword into his black heart. He cast a spell on me. The next thing I new, I was in this room. I could not get out, I could not even use apparition I was so tired. So I transfigured that bed, and have been asleep ever sense."

Bill watched with a look of disbelief etched on his face, before he could not take the rambling anymore. "Harry" He yelled to get his attention. "Are you telling me that you killed you-know-who, and he sent you here with his dying breath?" "How did you do that?" 'What the hell is going on? Was there a battle, and I was not called?' That and ten million more thoughts were running around my mind. Waiting for an answer from Harry.

"Well first can we get out of here? I need to get in touch with Dumbledore to let him know I am okay?"

"Sure follow me back to my camp, and we will floo call Albus from there." I stated walking out of the arch.

'Hmm I wonder what everyone is doing back at Hogwarts.' I thought as I followed Bill. 'What a view! I would not mind watching his backside more often.' Just thinking about it was sending shivers down my spine. Shaking that thought from my head, I followed behind him with no complaints.

I can feel Harry's heated glaze, resting on my backside. I am not to sure what to think about it. I mean, it makes me feel fire in my vain's. I never have felt in all my life. I felt passion before, I am after all engaged to Fluer. Why am I feeling this now? I never was attracted to any other male in my life. Frustrated with my thoughts, I lead Harry too the exit.


End file.
